The Past Has Its Good Moments, But Some Moments Ca
by XxGintamaxX
Summary: How can one moment be so perfect, but then the next moment can be so heartbreaking. Kagura and Kamui's past. I'm not good with summaries, so here you go. :D
1. Hold Your Loved Ones Close

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Gintama belong to Sorachi Hideaki. :)

**Authors Note:** Hey! Enjoy my new story about Kamui and Kagura's past! (;

**The Past Has Its Good Moments, but Some Moments Can Break Your Heart **

**Chap. 1 **Hold Your Loved Ones Close, Because One Small Moment Can Ruin Everything

"Nii- chan! Nii- chan!" A small voice yells happily.

Kamui turns his head, about to walk into the house, a bowl of rice in his hand and chopsticks in the other. He smiles at his sister running towards him, but the smile turns to a look of confusion at the white ball in her small hands.

"Kagura what's that?" He asks his little sister.

She holds it out to him, her face bright. "It's a bunny!" She answers, giggling.

Kamui's eyes widen at the bright red eyes staring at him, the large white ears twitching. His eyes narrow, "Where'd you find him?"

Kagura points at a pile of rubble, most likely from a fallen building. Mostly everything on the entire forsaken planet was a pile of debris. It was almost impossible to find a standing house to live in. Kagura looks up at Kamui sadly. "Bunny looked so sad and lonely."

Kamui laughs, crouching down so he is almost eye level with Kagura. He sets his rice bowl and chopsticks down. "What are you going to name him?" He asks, patting the bunny's head.

Kagura grins excitedly, "Sadaharu!"

Kamui raises an eyebrow, "Sadaharu?" He shakes his head laughing, "That's a good name."

Kagura giggles, tilting her head, "I know right?"

Kamui smiles, ruffling her hair.

"What are you guys doing?" A familiar voice asks.

Kamui and Kagura look at the entrance to the house. Kamui's eyes darken at the person, "You're leaving again, Umibouza?"

Umibouza glares back at him, "I told you to call me daddy or papi."

Kamui turns his head, "Hell no."

"Oi! You stupid son! Show respect to your father!" Umibouza screams.

Kamui gets up out of his crouch, stepping towards him, "Maybe I would if you didn't leave all the time!"

Umibouza averts his eyes, "It's because of my job. You and Kagura know that," he pauses, "Also your mother."

Kamui scowls, "Even for your job, you would leave your sick wife alone." He throws his hands up, "You're such an idiot!" He points a finger angrily at him, "How long are you leaving this time? Four months? Five? You never tell us, you just leave, no matter the circumstances."

Before Umibouza can say anything else, Kagura is yelling. "Don't fight!" Tears spill over her eyes, "You're making Sadaharu cry!"

Umibouza raises an eyebrow, "Sadaharu?" Kagura nods her head, holding up the rabbit. "Where'd you find a rabbit here?"

Kagura bites her lip, ignoring the question. She runs up to Umibouza hugging his leg. Her jaw trembles, "P-Please don't leave papi."

Umibouza pats her head sadly, "I'm sorry Kagura, but I have to." Kamui snorts. Umibouza gives him a look before he continues, "I promise I'll be home real soon."

Kagura backs up, eyes shimmering, "Okay papi," she says sadly.

Umibouza smiles at her. Kamui looks at him, "Did you at least say bye to mom?"

Umibouza gives him a furious look, "You think I'm that heartless?! I love her! I married her, didn't I?" Kamui just gives him an eccentric look. Umibouza sighs, putting a hand on Kagura's head. He smiles, "Bye, Kagura," He says lovingly. He looks up at Kamui, "Bye," he says less lovingly.

"Bye papi," Kagura whispers. She walks over to Kamui, gripping his hand. Kamui smiles slightly, squeezing her hand gently.

Umibouza nods, turning and walking over the wasteland, most likely to the ship that was waiting for him on the other side.

Once he is out of sight, Kamui looks down at Kagura. "Hey, you want to see mom?"

Kagura looks up at him with curious bright eyes, "Is it alright?"

Kamui smiles, "As long as she's not sleeping."

Kagura grins excitedly, "Okay!" She starts pulling Kamui towards the house, "Mommy can see Sadaharu!"

Kamui laughs following her inside. They look around at the other people talking. They had to go through the mess hall to get to their house.

"Hey, Kamui!" A voice yells. "Did you start your training yet?"

Kamui turns to the brown haired Yato. He raises an eyebrow, confused. "Training?"

The Yato gives him an odd look, but shakes his head smiling, "Your mom was asking for you," he says changing the subject. He looks down at Kagura eyes bright, "Hey Kagura."

Kagura smiles happily, "Hey!" She holds up Sadaharu, "Look it's Sadaharu!"

The Yato laughs, "He's so cute Kagura!" Kagura giggles.

"C'mon!" A voice says, "You're being too nice to them!" The Yato turns to glare at the other Yato. The other Yato glares at Kamui as do some other Yato, "You should be training to be a Yato," he growls. "Not playing with your weakling of a sister!"

Kamui's eyes flash, "What'd you say you son of a bi-"

"Nii- chan!" Kagura interrupts, squeezing his hand tightly.

The Yato laughs, as do some others. "You feel that Kamui?" He grins, "That fire inside!" "That's your inner Yato!" His eyes brighten, "You just have to let it out!"

The brown haired Yato turns to Kamui with a crooked smile, "Don't listen to them Kamui." He smacks Kamui on the back, chuckling, "Now go see your mother!"

Kamui nods, smiling. "C'mon Kagura."

Kagura nods as Kamui starts walking. She has to jog to keep up. They turn down the long corridor. Kamui stops in front of a door, opening it to a bright room. Something different than the dreary planet.

"Kamui? Kagura? Is that you?" A small voice calls.

"Mommy!" Kagura cries happily. She starts running towards the door where their mother's voice had come from.

Kamui smiles, following close behind her.

Kagura opens the bedroom door, excitedly. A woman with orange hair tied up in a loose braid is sitting on the bed, red sheets covering her. The woman smiles, "There you guys are!"

"Mommy!" Kagura yells, running forward and jumping on the bed. "Look! I found a bunny, its name is Sadaharu!"

The woman laughs, "He's so cute!" She pets the rabbit tenderly. She looks over at Kamui, holding out her arms, "How are you sweetie?" She asks Kamui.

Kamui walks over to her, excepting her hug. He sighs, "Everything is so messed up right now," he whispers in her hair.

She gives him a sympathetic look after he lets go. "It'll all get better."

Kamui's eyes shimmer, "How can it get better?!" He yells. "Mom, you're sick and dad leaves all the time! Nothing will get better!"

She smiles, "Yes it will Kamui. You just have to believe it will." She pats the spot beside her on the bed for him to get on. Kagura sits on her mother's lap, leaning back. Kamui climbs onto the bed, leaning his head on her shoulder. She puts her arm around Kamui's shoulder, kissing him atop the head. She starts brushing Kagura's short hair with her fingers.

Kagura tilts her head back to look at her mother. "Mommy, can you sing for us?"

"Kagura, you don't want to push her." Kamui warns.

She laughs, "It's okay," she coughs lightly, "Ready?" Kagura nods. Kamui smiles.

She starts singing.

"The forest owl said

I' am the guardian of the forest

fearsome wolves and kitsune

and the like

won't be allowed to come near,

so sleep, sleep

gorosuke hoo, hoo

gorosuke hoo."

After she is done Kagura yawns sleepily. Kamui smiles, snuggling in closer to their mother.

She hums, quietly. A little while later Kagura starts breathing heavily, having fallen asleep.

"Kamui," their mother whispers, "It'll all be fine, so you can go to sleep."

Kamui sighs, "Mom, you really don't know that."

She smiles, "I told you, just believe."

Kamui chuckles, "Alright." He closes his eyes.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Kamui, wake up." His mother whispers.

"Huh?" Kamui says, groggily. He realizes he fell asleep on her shoulder. Kagura was still on her lap, fast asleep.

"Someone's here to see you," she says, quietly.

Kamui sits up fast when he realizes his mother's voice was different. Her voice seemed to be a mix of confusion and anger. "What's wrong?" He asks quickly.

She nods at the entrance of the door. "Someone's here to see you," she says again.

Kamui looks and sees a man standing there in the doorway. He was slightly old with long white hair. Kamui narrows his eyes. "What do you want?"

The man smiles, "My name is Housen." He chuckles, "I'm here to train you to be a Yato."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Authors Note:** Hey! Hope you liked it! Look forward to next chapter! All I can say is that this will most likely be two chapters long. Oh well, as long as you like it! Also the small song is a Japanese lullaby called "Mori no Fukuro."


	2. Why Does Everything Have to End

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Gintama belong to Sorachi Hideaki. :)

**Authors Note:** Hey! Sorry this chap took a while. Enjoy chapter 2!

**Chap. 2** Why Does Everything Have to End With Goodbye?

The man smiles, "My name is Housen." He chuckles, "I'm here to train you to be a Yato."

Kamui's eyes narrow, "What do you mean?"

Housen laughs, "Exactly as I said. Your Yato brethren would like you to become stronger." He holds his arms outwards, "So I' am here to teach you the fighting style of the Yato."

Kamui's mother sighs. "Does this mean he has to leave?"

Housen chuckles. "Yes, it does." He shakes his head. "He has no choice in the matter."

She looks sharply at him, "And why not?"

"Umibouza asks for him to do this," he replies.

Her eyes widen, "My husband… Why would he want that?"

Housen shrugs, "He just asked me to train him."

Before she can say anything else Kamui speaks up. "How long will it last?"

"Kamui, you can't honestly be thinking about it," she whispers. "What about Kagura?" She looks down at Kagura still sound asleep.

Kamui shrugs, "You said you'll get better, so you can take care of her." He looks at Housen, "How long will it last?" He asks again.

Housen smirks, "Depends on the Yato."

"Alright then," he backs up to climb off the bed. His mother grabs him by the arm, stopping him.

"Kamui please," she pleads. She looks at Housen, tears springing to her eyes, "Can he have a few days to think about this?"

Housen chuckles, "I think he's already made up his mind," he looks at Kamui, "But alright." He laughs, "I'll give you a few days." He turns and leaves.

When he is gone, she looks at Kamui furiously. "I can't believe you!" She yells.

Kagura startles awake at her mother's yell. "Mommy, what's wrong?" She whispers, tiredly.

She looks down at Kagura, trying to smile, but fails. "Kagura, it's ok, just go back to sleep," she whispers.

Kagura slowly gets off her mother's lap, she turns on the bed so she is facing both of them. She looks at Kamui, "Nii- chan, what's wrong?"

Kamui gives her an eccentric look, "I'm leaving," he whispers.

His mother looks at him sharply, "No you aren't!" She yells.

"It's my choice!" Kamui growls.

She looks at him tears spilling over her cheeks, "Just get out of here Kamui." Kamui's eyes widen, she shakes her head. "You might as well spend your last days here with your sister."

Kamui nods sadly, he climbs off the bed, walking around towards the door, he turns extending his arm. "C'mon Kagura," he says quietly.

Kagura looks back and forth between the two, but eventually nods. She climbs off the bed, grabbing Kamui's outstretched hand.

Kamui tugs her towards the door, shutting it softly behind them. He bites his lip as he hears his mother let out a painful sob.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagura looks up at Kamui, "Nii- chan are you really leaving?"

He looks down at her, smiling. "Don't worry, it won't be for long."

She looks down, tears springing to her eyes. "Then why was mommy so sad?"

Kamui sighs, "She just doesn't understand that I won't be gone that long."

Kagura looks back at Kamui, eyes bright, "Then we can just go tell mommy, so she understands."

Kamui smiles, "We'll do that soon, but let's just give her some alone time."

Before Kagura can say anything else a voice yells his name as they enter the mess hall. "Kamui!" Yells the voice of the Yato that wanted him to start training. He grins at him, his eyes approving. "This is amazing!" He says as he approaches him and Kagura. He smacks him on the back, "I can't believe you're going to train with 'the' Housen!" Kamui looks around at all the approving eyes of his Yato brethren. The only one without approving eyes was the brown haired Yato, he just stared at him forlornly.

All the Yato in the mess hall come over clapping him on the back, some even picking him up and hugging him. Kagura stands by, eyes curious.

"Maybe after you train, you'll be able to come and fight with us." A Yato says.

The Yato that spoke first laughs, "We don't want to rush him," his eyes flash, "But we don't know how bloodthirsty he'll be when he gets back."

When the brown haired Yato hears this he gets up off his chair quickly, knocking it down. Everyone turns to look at him. He just shakes his head disgustingly at them and turns, storming out of the room.

"What's his problem?" Asks a Yato.

"Who knows," the first Yato says, laughing. He grins looking back down at Kamui, "I bet you can't wait for your training."

Kamui smiles, "Yeah, but who is Housen?" "Is he important?"

The Yato's mouths drop open in shock. The one who speaks up is a Yato with a scar running down his left eye. "Housen is the strongest Yato ever. He's known as the 'King of the Yato.'"

Kamui raises an eyebrow, "Strongest? He just looked like an old man to me."

The Yato look at each other trying not to laugh, but fail.

"You don't want to say that in front of Housen!" The first Yato says, laughing hard. Some Yato had to sit down before they fell back with laughter.

"So when are you leaving?" Asks the Yato with the scar.

Kamui shrugs, "Housen said he would come back in a few days."

He smiles, "Well, hopefully it doesn't take that long."

Kamui raises an eyebrow, curiously, "How long did your training last?"

He laughs, "About 10 years." Kamui's eyes widen in surprise, the Yato smiles, "It doesn't take that long to get your Yato blood flowing, but to contain it, that's a different story."

Kamui tilts his head confused, "Contain it? Does that mean you want to restrain it? What's the point of even training?"

The Yato chuckles, "No Kamui, I mean you don't want the Yato blood to take over." He shakes his head, "You'd just be a monster if you let that happen."

The first Yato that spoke, laughs. "For me it took about 6 years, but my Yato blood almost took over."

"Really?" Kamui asks surprised, "What did it feel like."

The Yato looks up at the ceiling a distant look in his eyes, "It was an amazing feeling, it felt so… powerful, like I could do anything." His eyes darken, "But that feeling went away when the darkness came. My mind was screaming to kill." He rubs the back of his head, "I woke up some time later and I injured at least five Yato that were training with me."

The Yato with the scar chuckles, "Yeah and I was one of them," he says, pointing at his scar.

The Yato smiles, "Hey you said you forgave me."

The scar Yato smiles jokingly, "Did I? I thought I said I'd kill you."

The Yato laughs, "You wanna fight?"

"Maybe…" he says, getting in a stance. The Yato laughs, running forward. They smack against each other, slamming into the ground, trying to overpower the other. They laugh, as does everyone around them, even Kamui.

Kagura tugs on Kamui's arm, "Nii- chan why are they fighting?"

Kamui chuckles, "Kagura they're not really fighting, they're just playing around."

"Oh…" Kagura whispers, a strange look in her eyes.

They stop fighting and everyone stops laughing when a small voice says desperately, "Why are you fighting?"

Everyone's eyes widen in surprise at the woman's frail frame. She's leaning against the wall, so she doesn't fall over.

"M-Mom…" Kamui says, shocked.

The Yato and the one with the scar get up quickly, the Yato with the scar speaks first. "Hun, what are you doing out of bed?!"

"I heard all the noise, so I came out," she glares at them, "And this is what I find. What do you think you're doing fighting in front of MY kids." She hisses.

The Yato holds his hands up in surprise, "We weren't really fighting. We were just…"

He's interrupted when she holds up a hand, "Play fighting is still fighting." She looks at Kamui, "I know Kamui is going to go train, but I especially don't want Kagura to see it."

The Yato with the scar, rubs the back of his head, "We're sorry, but…" He stops quickly when she falls into a fit of coughing. "Oi!" He screams, running towards her. She finishes coughing, a small trail of blood running down the corner of her mouth. The Yato picks her up in his arms.

"I'm… fine," she whispers.

"No you aren't," he whispers, he turns to everyone, "I'll take her back to her room."

He starts walking, but stops when she whispers, "Wait, Kagura." Kagura lets go of Kamui's arm and rushes towards her mom, following them as they head back to her room.

"He still cares about her," the Yato says quietly.

Kamui raises an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

A Yato smiles slightly, "He used to love your mother," he pauses, eyes distant, "He used to be so jealous of Umibouza, because she fell for him."

Another Yato, shakes his head sadly, "What kind of sickness does she even have?"

"We don't know, it might be something Umibouza brought home with him." A Yato suggests.

"I just hope she gets better," a Yato whispers, sadly.

Kamui looks at all the Yato in surprise. His mother was so loved.

The first Yato that spoke laughs, smacking Kamui on the back, "Well let's not worry, she's strong, so she'll be fine. For now let's drink for the start of Kamui's training." The Yato cheer.

"Oi!" A Yato yells. "You know he's still too young to drink!" The Yato just laugh, thrusting a sake cup in his hand.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Yato with the scar sets her gently on the bed. Kagura jumps up beside her mother, looking at her worriedly. He smiles gently at her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

She nods smiling, "Thank you. You're always so nice to me."

He grins, rubbing the back of his head, "It's kind of hard not to." She giggles at this, making the Yato's face go slightly red. He waves his hand awkwardly, "Bye," he looks around her at Kagura smiling, "Bye Kagura." He turns and walks out the door.

When he is gone Kagura looks up at her, smiling. "Mommy I think he likes you."

She laughs, "Yes, I know. Kagura let me tell you something about men." Kagura tilts her head curiously, she smiles continuing. "It's better for men to play around when they're young. If they don't, when they get older, they run the risk of getting played by younger women or entering unhealthy relationships." She puts an arm around Kagura's shoulders, "I want you to make sure, when you meet a man that he is nice and listens to you. Also that he would protect you, no matter what."

Kagura grins, "Is that what you feel with papi?"

She laughs, "Yes, he's amazing, he'd do anything for me." Kagura smiles, curling up against her mother, closing her eyes.

"I love you mommy," Kagura whispers.

She smiles, "I love you to Kagura."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A white haired man, walks through the doors into the mess hall.

"Housen," the brown haired Yato scowls.

Housen smiles, "Where is Kamui?" He looks around the empty mess hall.

"None of your damn business," the Yato growls.

Housen laughs, "Really? You already knew I was coming, so why are you now objecting."

The Yato glowers at him, "Well, when I figured out it was you that was going to train him." He walks towards Housen. "That kid is too young to be trained to be a Yato," he hisses, stopping in front of him.

Housen chuckles, "It's better to start training young."

"Have you ever thought about his family? He's the only one that can take care of them since Umibouza is gone," the Yato sneers.

Housen laughs, "Trivial matters."

"You son of a bitch!" The Yato screams, lashing out with his fist.

Housen smiles, catching his fist in his hand. His smile turns into a grin, throwing him over his shoulder. The Yato cries out as the wind is knocked out of him. Housen his eyes fierce, places his foot on the Yato's neck. Applying pressure with each word, "You really want to fight me?" The Yato makes a choking noise, bringing his hands up slowly, trying to snap is ankle, but Housen quickly adds more pressure. His windpipe close to breaking, Housen lifts his foot up and turns in surprise at a voice.

"Housen stop," Kamui snarls.

Housen smirks, "Stop? You shouldn't care Kamui."

Kamui ignores him, "I'll be ready in a minute, so wait." He turns and heads back to his mother's room. He knocks on the door. When the door opens, Kagura is standing there with her bright blue orbs.

Her face brightens, "Nii- chan!"

"Hey Kagura," he whispers.

She frowns, "What's wrong?"

He shakes his head, "I'll tell you with mom." Kagura nods slowly, opening the door wider. Their mother is sitting on her bed, her orange hair out of her braid.

"Kamui," she says surprised.

Kamui looks back and forth between them, eyes sad, "Mom, Kagura, I'm leaving now."

Their eyes widen at him, Kagura shakes her head, "Nii- chan," tears well in her eyes, "Why now?" She runs towards him, hugging him. Kamui bites his lip, excepting her hug.

"Don't worry it won't take that long," he says smiling. Kagura smiles, backing up.

Their mother sets her jaw, Kamui looks at her sadly. "Kamui," she whispers, she shakes her head as if deciding something, "Bye."

Kamui nods, "Bye," he smiles, "I'll be back soon."

She smiles, but the smile is not genuine. "I hope you get back soon."

"Yeah Nii- chan," Kagura says grinning, "Make it tomorrow."

Kamui laughs, "Kagura you know I can't do that."

Kagura purses her lips in a pout, "And why not?"

He smiles, ruffling her hair. He turns to walk away, but Kagura grabs his arm, stopping him.

"Wait, let me see the man that's going to train you." Kagura says.

Kamui shakes his head, thinking of Housen almost killing the brown haired Yato. "No, I have to say my goodbyes here."

Kagura frowns, but hugs Kamui again. Kamui turns to look at their mother, "Bye, mom."

She smiles, "Bye sweetie."

Kamui nods, giving Kagura on more hug. He turns closing the door behind him.

Once the door is closed, their mother bursts into tears, she lets out a pitiful sob.

"Mommy," Kagura whispers, tears spilling over her eyes.

"I love you, Kamui." She whispers, wiping at her tears, "I love you so much." Kagura climbs onto the bed, wrapping her arms around her mother.

Kamui sighs on the other side of the door, "I love you to, mom," he whispers. He turns walking down the corridor, not knowing what his training would bring. Not knowing what kind of person it would turn him into.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Author's Note:** Hey! Okay so the thing about men is what Kagura told Shinpachi, that her mother told her. I hoped you liked it! Look forward to next chapter!


	3. Why Do Bad Things Happen to Good People?

**Disclaimer: **The characters of Gintama belong to Sorachi Hideaki. :)

**Authors Note:** Hey! Enjoy chapter 3!

**Chap. 3** Why Do Bad Things Happen to Good People?

Kamui brings his leg up hitting Housen across the face. Housen skids, but remains balanced. He runs forward lashing out with his fist. Kamui ducks finishing in an uppercut. Housen flies back, hitting the ground hard.

Kamui looks at the murmuring crowd, looking at him in surprise.

Housen gets up, rubbing his jaw. He looks at Kamui smiling. "That's enough for today." With that he turns and walks away.

The crowd erupts into cheers. A Yato runs up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder, "That was amazing Kamui! No one has ever been able to fight against Housen that long!"

Another Yato snorts, "Beginners luck."

The first Yato that spoke looks at him like he's crazy. "What do mean beginner's luck? He's been here for over a year!"

Another Yato laughs, smacking the second yato on the back, "Are you jealous, because you couldn't beat him? Even though you trained for ten years."

The Yato glares at him, he turns and walks away.

"Don't worry about him Kamui," a Yato says.

Kamui smiles, he turns to look at all the Yato, "So, who wants to fight me?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Mommy?" Kagura whispers into the dark room.

"Yes Kagura," a raspy voice answers.

"I can't sleep," she whispers. "I can't stop thinking about Nii- chan… He still hasn't come back."

Her mother sighs, "I know, honey. I miss him to."

"Mommy do you think-" Her mother goes into a fit of coughing. "Mommy!" Kagura screams, she jumps off the bed running over and turning on the light. She runs back over to her mother, who was coughing lightly now.

"I'm alright-" She stops suddenly, her face going white.

Kagura's eyes widen, "What-" Her mother pukes up a huge amount of blood. "MOMMY!" She screams. Her mother goes into another fit of coughing, blood coming out with each cough. "I'm going to get help!" She screams, running out the door.

Tears stream down her face, she bursts into the mess hall. "Help!" She screams at the surprised Yato.

"Kagura what's wrong?" Asks the brown haired Yato.

"It's mommy!" She sobs, not being able to continue.

"What about her?!" The Yato with the scar asks desperately.

Kagura lets out a small sob, "Mommy… She's coughing up blood!"

All the Yato's eyes widen, without a second thought they're running past Kagura towards the room.

The Yato that gets there first stops suddenly at the sight before him, the rest of the Yato don't and run straight into him. All of them fall forward in a heap.

The brown haired Yato gets up first, his eyes widen. "Oi!" he screams. The rest of the Yato stand up, eyes frightened.

Blood covers her sheets, she's laying down, blood trailing out of her mouth. Her eyes open slowly, looking at all the Yato, a glazed look in her eyes.

"Mommy!" Kagura runs up to her, shaking her shoulder.

"Wait Kagura! Don't do that!" The Yato with the scar screams. Kagura stops immediately, stepping back.

"What are we supposed to do?" A Yato whispers.

"We have to tell Umibouza!" Another Yato screams.

"Yeah, but we don't know where he went!" The Yato with the scar yells. Anger flashes across his eyes. "That stupid idiot, leaving his wife all alone, when she's dying!"

"We have to do something!" Kagura screams.

"It's alright…" A raspy voice whispers loud enough for all them to hear. They all step forward, eyes frightened as they watch the frail woman take small strangled breaths. "I can feel it coming…" She smiles slightly, "I don't think I have much longer…"

"Oi! Don't talk like that!" Screams the Yato with the scar.

She looks at him, her eyes sad. "There's nothing you can do…"

The brown haired Yato that was looking at the ground lifts his head slowly, eyes fierce. "I'll be back soon," he hisses. He turns, walking out the door.

"Why does he always do that?!" A Yato yells.

"Forget it!" The Yato with the scar says. He looks down at her, eyes desperate. "We have to do something." He turns to the other Yato, "Go get some water and clean off her sheets. We have to do whatever we can."

A Yato runs off to find some water while some others rip off her sheets. A few Yato go in search of new sheets.

"P-Please don't die mommy," Kagura whispers. She lets out a painful sob as her mother's breathing quickens.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hey Kamui!" Housen calls walking up to him.

Kamui raises an eyebrow as Housen hands him a book. "What's this?"

Housen smiles, "It's a book about Yato."

Kamui groans, "I have to read?!"

Housen laughs. "Yes there may be something of interest to you in there…" He smiles as if he's not telling him something.

Kamui decides to ignore it. "Alright then." He looks at Housen, eyes bright. "Are we going to train more?"

Housen chuckles, "I don't know, you already took out half of the Yato training here."

Kamui's eyes narrow. "Hey, they wanted to fight me. It's not my fault they ended up getting hurt. They should all train some more, they were weak."

Housen smirks. "It makes me happy when I hear a Yato say that." His eyes flash, "Especially from you who was weak before."

Kamui tilts his head. "Weak? Is that what you think?" His eyes turn bloodthirsty. "Don't you dare call me weak. I had family bonds holding me down. But I was always strong."

Housen looks into Kamui's eyes in surprise. He quickly smiles. "You better read that book." He turns walking away. "Page thirty- six," he mutters.

Kamui's eyes narrow. He opens the book flipping to page thirty- six. He reads the top of the page, "Traditions." Kamui raises an eyebrow sitting down on the ground, he begins reading, whispering aloud. "The Yato never back down from a fight, they keep standing no matter what. There is an age old tradition where the Yato show their true strength by taking it out on their father." Kamui looks up from the page in confusion, but quickly looks back down reading, aloud again. "To be a true Yato, you would need to best your father in a fight."

Kamui stops reading, his mouth quirking into a smile. "Really? That's all?" He stand up, eyes bright. "I'd like to try this…" He whispers.

He looks back down at the page, reading the last bit. "This tradition is now long forgotten. Very few Yato even know about it. Yato usually dislike the idea of hurting family members, but love the idea of hurting others. So as of late this tradition has died and shows no sign of ever reviving."

Kamui smirks, closing the book, not even bothering to look at the other traditions. "This seems fun." His eyes flash. "I guess I'll have to revive this tradition."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Housen laughs, "So what are you here for?"

"You know why." The brown haired Yato growls.

"To take back Kamui?" Housen suggests.

The Yato shakes his head, he runs forward jumping into the air. "How about to kill you!" He screams.

Housen moves his head, dodging the kick. He grabs the Yato's leg effortlessly. He flips him over so he's hanging upside down. He lifts him up, Housen being much taller. The Yato lashes a fist out at Housen's face, but Housen extends his arm outward, holding the Yato a good distance away from him. The Yato struggles.

"Did you really think you could kill me?" Housen growls. The Yato glares at him coldly. "Besides killing me what else did you come here for?" He hisses.

The Yato scowls. "Kamui's mother is dying, she will be dead in less than a week."

Housen laughs. "You think the boy would care?!" The Yato's eyes widen. "The boy gave up such trivial matters the moment he started training."

The Yato smiles, "Oh, so are you trying to ruin Kamui's life because of your terrible life as a child? Did mommy and daddy not pay attention to you?"

Housen throws the Yato on the ground. Blood erupts out of the Yato's mouth. Housen's eyes flash as he slams his foot onto the Yato's chest. The sound of ribs smashing is audible. The Yato groans.

Housen smiles. "This is sad…" He lifts his foot up, walking over to crouch beside the Yato's head. He lifts it up, twisting it to the side slightly. The Yato groans, struggling to move but fails. Housen chuckles devilishly. "Any last words."

The Yato laughs, blood trailing out of his mouth. "Yeah… Go to hell!"

Housen's eyes brighten as he laughs. "Hell? Don't all Yato live in hell? Nothing ever seems to go right for Yato."

"The other Yato will know I'm gone. Soon all links will lead to you." The Yato whispers painfully.

Housen laughs, "And who would dare go against me?!

"Umibouza!" The Yato screams the name in answer.

Housen chuckles, "Umibouza? Maybe… Oh well, I will commend you. You were brave to come to me, but now you will die."

"G-Go to hell…" The Yato whispers again with less confidence.

Housen smiles, "I will. So rest peacefully." The Yato shuts his eyes tightly. Housen grins, twisting the Yato's head hard. Twisting it almost all the way around. He sets the Yato's twisted head to the ground. He looks up slowly at the figure standing a good distance away. "Why didn't you stop me again?" Housen asks the figure.

Kamui laughs, "I hardly knew him. Besides…" He shrugs, "Trivial matters, right?"

Housen laughs, "Yeah that's right."

"Housen…" Housen raises an eyebrow at his serious expression. "Housen I'm leaving."

Housen's eyes widen, "Leaving? Leaving where?"

"I would like to go back home."

Housen's eyes narrow, "Family bonds will only weaken you Kamui. Or have you forgotten that in such short time."

Kamui laughs, "I don't want to go home for family," he pauses. "Well… not really." He grins, "I would like to see my father."

Housen chuckles, "So are you going to rebel against your father?"

Kamui grins wolfishly in response.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A Yato slams his back against the wall, sliding so he's sitting on the floor. "Nothing's working." He whispers. All the Yato nod.

Her breathing had slowed to where it looked like she was hardly breathing at all. She was paler than a Yato should be.

"Mommy," Kagura whispers. She slides her hand into her mother's gently. Her mother gives her hand a weak squeeze.

"It's… alright… Kagura. Everything… will be fine." She whispers.

"N-No it won't mommy. Everything would be different without you…" She lets out a sob.

"Kagura…" She shakes her head as much as it will allow her. "I don't want to spend the little time I have… Seeing your crying face." She lifts her hand slowly, touching Kagura's cheek. "I want to see my beautiful, strong girl with a brave face on." She smiles. "Can you do that for me Kagura?"

Kagura shakes her head. "I don't know mommy…"

Her mother smiles. "All that matters to me is that you try Kagura."

Kagura bites her lip, nodding. "I love you mommy."

"I love you to Kagura," she whispers. "I'll always love you know matter what." She smiles, "Kagura can you do me a favor." Kagura nods, her mother squeezes her hand, "Tell Kamui and your father I love them to…" Tears spring into her eyes. She looks over at all the Yato. Some were looking at the ground, holding back tears. Others were just straight out crying. The Yato with the scar is one of them. "I'll miss all of you," she whispers. This makes the Yato that weren't crying sob.

"Why you…?" Kagura whispers.

She coughs lightly, she looks at Kagura smiling, "I don't know… but all that matters is that I love you." She looks at the ceiling, her eyes closing slowly.

"Mommy!" Kagura screams desperately.

"I-I love you, never forget that…" She smiles. Her eyes close all the way, her breathing gets slower and slower. Her smile falters as her chest rises one last time.

Kagura's jaw trembles, willing her mother to move again. She shudders as her mother's hand grows cold.

The Yato sob, but make no move towards Kagura.

Kagura who was at the side of the bed falls backwards. She wraps her arms around herself. "Mommy…" She whispers. "I'll miss you…" She shudders, tears stream down her face. She lets out a sorrowful scream.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Authors Note:** Hey! Wow this made me cry while making it… Well hope you liked it! Look forward to next chapter!


	4. The Son is Nothing Like the Father

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Gintama belong to Sorachi Hideaki. :)

**Authors Note:** Hey! I have nothing to say, so enjoy chapter 4!

**Chap. 4** Sometimes the Son is Nothing Like the Father

New tears replace old as Kagura watches the last pile of dirt thrown onto the now covered hole. Kagura lets out a sob, as do some other Yato as they step back from the grave of her mother.

A headstone shows her mother's name and the words, "A great friend and an amazing mother."

"Kagura…" The Yato with the scar whispers quietly.

Kagura shakes her head, tears streaming down her face. She turns back to the house, walking through the doors and through the mess hall. She opens the door to her mother's room slowly, the bright room now looking as dark as this dreary planet. She glances at the now empty bed, jaw trembling she lets out a sob.

"Nii- chan, papi, come back please…" She whispers. She sniffs. "Nii-chan…"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kamui walks up to the steps to enter the mess hall. He glances over at the headstone. He smiles, "Did someone die?" He shakes his head, walking through the doors. He stops when he enters the mess hall, smile faltering. The Yato were sitting, not talking, heads down. Some were even crying. His eyes narrow, "What's wrong?"

The Yato look up in surprise. Some even jumping out of their chairs. The Yato closest to Kamui is the first one to speak. "K-Kamui, what are you doing here?"

Kamui raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean? I'm back from training." He looks around the room. "So what happened?"

A Yato bites his lip, to stop it from trembling. "Y-Your mother…"

Kamui's eyes widen in surprise. "What about her?"

Before the Yato can say anything else he is interrupted by Kagura.

"Nii- chan!" She screams, running into the mess hall, throwing herself against Kamui. She lets out a loud sob against his stomach.

Kamui sets her in front of him as he crouches down. He puts his hands on her shoulders. "Kagura what's wrong!"

She wipes at the tears streaming down her cheeks. "M-Mommy…" She shakes her head, gritting her teeth. "Mommy's dead!" She screams throwing herself against Kamui, sobbing against his shoulder.

Kamui blinks. Blinking again he whispers. "W-What did you say…"

"She's dead Kamui." Whispers the Yato with the scar. He shakes his head, eyes red from crying. "She died yesterday…"

"Yesterday…" Kamui whispers. His eyes turn fierce. "Then where the hell is Umibouza?!"

The Yato's eyes widen at his outburst. One Yato shakes his head. "We don't know. He hasn't been here ever since you left."

"What…" Kamui hisses. "He's the one that sent me to Housen. So he should have been here for Kagura."

"We know that, but-" A Yato starts.

"But nothing…" Kamui interrupts.

"N-Nii- chan, it's not papi's fault." Kagura whispers.

Kamui sighs, but says nothing. He pulls Kagura off of him, standing he turns and walks out the door.

He walks over to the headstone, looking at his mother's name engraved into it. "Maybe I shouldn't have left." He whispers. He looks up at the ruins of buildings scattered around as far as the eye could see. He grins, tilting his head. "No all this was worth it." He looks back down at the grave, an eccentric look in his eyes. "I'm sorry mom, but now there are more important things than family." He smiles. "My only interest now is in fighting. Family bonds mean nothing now." He sighs. "I still love you mom…" He reaches out, brushing the engraving of the name gently with his fingertips. "Bye…" He whispers.

He turns to find Kagura walking up to him slowly. She looks up at him with her bright blue eyes. "Nii- chan… A-Are you mad at papi?"

Kamui looks down at her. Her innocence sickened him. She was so weak. He smiles. "No I'm not mad at him."

Kagura looks at his smile uneasily. She opens her mouth to say something, but instead looks behind Kamui. Her eyes wide.

Kamui's eyes narrow as he looks behind him. His eyes widen at the figure walking towards them, the figure's umbrella resting on his shoulder. He smiles at them warmly.

"P-Papi!" Kagura exclaims. Umibouza grins, extending his arms out towards her.

His grin falters when she doesn't make a move towards him. "What's wrong?" He asks. He looks at Kamui who was glaring at him. He shakes his head confused. "What's wrong?" He asks again. Kamui points at the headstone in front of him. Umibouza raises an eyebrow, walking over to stand beside Kamui. His eyes widen at the name. "N-No way…" His eyes shimmer. "When did she…?" He asks quietly, his eyes dark.

"Yesterday." Kamui answers, his voice clipped.

Umibouza blinks, letting out a strangled breath. "Just yesterday…" He bites his lip. "If only I came back sooner."

Kamui waits for about a minute before smirking. "Umibouza I need to talk to you…"

Umibouza raises an eyebrow at him. "What is it?"

Kamui glances at Kagura out of the corner of his eye. "Not here..."

Umibouza nods. Kamui turns to walk back to the house. Umibouza pats Kagura on the head before following him. As they pass through the doors Kamui grins widely at the silence.

Umibouza looks around. "Well it didn't change much…" he says a bemused look in his eyes. He turns to Kamui. "What did you want to talk about?"

Kamui smirks at him. "Umibouza… I learned a few things when I was away."

Umibouza gives him a confused look. "Away? You mean you were gone?"

Kamui chuckles. "Has being away robbed you of your memories?" He grins. "Oh well I don't really care…" Umibouza narrows his eyes at him. "Umibouza… the thing I learned when I was away is that family bonds… they don't matter."

"What the hell are you saying?" Umibouza says, confused.

Kamui's eyes turn bloodthirsty. His grin widens as he gets into his stance. "I'm saying… DIE!"

Before Umibouza can react Kamui is upon him, swinging his hand outward, connecting with Umibouza's bicep. Umibouza lets out a gasp as he feels a stinging pain in his arm. He reaches out to grab it instinctively, but he grabs air. His eyes widen as he looks sharply to the side, his detached arm laying a few feet away. He looks at Kamui who was licking the blood on his hand. "K-Kamui what happened to you…?"

Kamui looks at him, his eyes never losing that bloodthirsty tint. "Umibouza isn't it obvious? I don't care about family." He grins. "I only care about fighting." With that he runs forward, lashing out with his foot. This time Umibouza has time to counter it. He catches Kamui's foot, swinging Kamui around into the wall, creating a huge crater.

Kamui uses his hands to quickly push himself off the wall. He does a backflip, landing in front of Umibouza. Kamui's hands hit the ground as he swings his leg out, kicking Umibouza's legs out from under him. Umibouza falls, giving Kamui the chance to attack. Umibouza quickly juts his legs out, connecting with Kamui's stomach. Blood explodes out of Kamui's mouth as he flies upwards, hitting the ceiling.

Umibouza jumps in the air, coming down with a drop kick on Kamui's head. Kamui's face slams into the concrete floor. Blood streams out from under him. He doesn't move.

Umibouza glares down at him, bringing his foot up to smash Kamui's skull.

"Papi! No!" Kagura screams, running forward. She jumps, latching onto his leg. "Don't kill Nii- chan!"

Umibouza blinks as if coming to his senses. He looks down at a sobbing Kagura. She's clutching his leg hard, looking at the blood stream out from under Kamui's head. He shakes his head, as if to clear it.

At that moment the Yato run in. The first one in looks down at Kamui, his eyes wide. "Holy shit…" He whispers. The rest of the Yato look at Kamui then at Umibouza and the bloodied amputated arm laying a few feet away, realization dawns on them as they get the scene in front of them.

Umibouza looks down at Kagura, his eyes sad. "I'm sorry Kagura…" He pries Kagura's arms from his leg. He looks down at Kamui, almost tempted to spit on him. "You're a thousand years too early to fight me, you good for nothing son." He growls. He winces as he holds his wound, blood squeezing between his fingers. He glances back at Kagura before walking out the door.

Once he's gone the Yato walk over to Kagura, looking down at Kamui's still body.

"I-Is he dead?" A Yato whispers.

No sooner than he said that, Kamui's hand slams into the ground, making the concrete smash under his hand. His other hand does the same. His arms shake as he forces himself up.

"N-Nii- chan!" Kagura screams. She tries to step forward, but a Yato grabs her, shaking his head.

Kamui looks over at the Yato, blood streaming down his face and dripping off like tears. He scowls at them as he forces himself up. As he stands he walks towards the corridor leading to their mother's room, without a second glance at Kagura.

"W-Wait…" Kagura murmurs, tears spilling over her cheeks. "Nii- chan… Papi…"

The Yato look down at her, their eyes sad.

"Her whole family is falling apart…" A Yato whispers. Some Yato nod, sadly.

Kagura shakes her head, pulling away from the Yato. They make no move to stop her as she walks down the corridor to her mother's room. She peers around the slight opening in the door. Seeing nothing she opens it wider. Kamui is standing over the sink, scrubbing the blood off his face. A bag was wrapped over his shoulder. An umbrella she'd never seen before was beside the sink. He glances over at her, the blood washed off he smirks. "Well Kagura, I guess this is goodbye again."

Kagura's eyes widen. "W-What… But nii- chan…"

Kamui chuckles, turning off the faucet. "This time it's probably goodbye forever." Kagura shakes her head in disbelief. Kamui smirks; grabbing the umbrella he walks forward placing a hand on Kagura's head. Kagura doesn't even flinch. Kamui raises an eyebrow as if expecting a different reaction. He chuckles again. Walking out the door and down the corridor.

Tears drip off Kagura's face. "N-Nii- chan… P-Please…" She knew he wouldn't hear her. She would never get to hear his voice again. She shakes her head; she had to do something… anything. She turns and runs out the door out of the corridor.

"K-Kagura!" The Yato exclaim.

Kagura ignores them. She was focused on one thing. One of the last things that made her happy and it was just about to leave her… Just like everything else. She bursts through the doors. "Nii- chan!" She screams.

Kamui stops abruptly, he was on the second step. The umbrella was open above him.

"Please don't leave nii- chan!" Kagura sobs. "Please!"

Kamui turns; his smile was the only thing visible. "I'm sorry Kagura, but I have no use for weaklings." He turns the rest of the way to continue his walk down the rest of the cracked broken steps.

All Kagura can do is watch him walk out of her life. "Nii- chan!" She screams. She bites her lip as she screams one last time. "KAMUI!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Umibouza walks back into the mess hall, the Yato all sitting in chairs, heads down. He shakes his head, slowly. "Where did Kamui go when my wife was laying there sick?"

The Yato with the scar looks up in surprise. "Umibouza you're the one that sent him to train."

Umibouza raises an eyebrow. "Train? What the hell are you talking about?! Why would I send him to train?!"

The Yato's eyes widen. "But that's what Housen told us…"

Umibouza looks at the Yato in shock. "Housen…? He went to train with Housen? So that's why Kamui…" He shakes his head angrily. "I didn't ask for that. I've only ever talked to Housen a few times and that hasn't been recently."

"S-So he lied…" A Yato whispers.

"Why would he do that?!" A Yato yells, furious.

Umibouza's hands clench into fists. He looks up at the Yato eyes fierce. "I'll be right back…"

"W-Wait Umibouza…" A Yato says.

Umibouza shakes his head at them; he turns to walk out the door, but stops when he sees Kagura, tears streaming down her face.

Kagura's eyes widen. "P-Papi… Don't tell me you're leaving again."

Umibouza nods sadly. "I'm sorry Kagura, but it won't be long."

Kagura bites her lip. "Do you promise?"

Umibouza smiles, he crouches down, bringing Kagura into a hug. "I promise. I'll probably even be back tomorrow."

Kagura smiles, but the smile hardly reaches her eyes. "Really?" She looks at him. "Please don't leave me papi. Everyone's been leaving me."

"I won't leave forever." He gets up, walking towards the door. He glances behind him. "Bye Kagura. See you soon." He looks at the Yato before walking out, his eyes fierce, but the fierceness wasn't directed at them. The door slams shut.

"Oh no…" A Yato whispers.

"What's wrong?" The Yato with the scar asks.

The Yato looks at him as if he's crazy. "Are you stupid?" He turns to look back at the door, before whispering. "He's gone to fight Housen…"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Author Note:** Hey! OK I will do the Housen and Umibouza fight! So look forward to next chapter!


	5. Starting a Fight is One Way to Say Hello

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Gintama belong to Sorachi Hideaki. :)

**Authors Note:** Hey! Ugh, last chapter… *Goes in corner and cries* Enjoy!

**Chap. 5 **Starting a Fight is One Way to Say Hello

Housen chuckles. "Hello Umibouza…" He turns to look in the fiery eyes. "Now what could you possibly want with me?"

Umibouza scowls. "You know why I came here Housen."

Housen grins. "The great Umibouza would like to take me on? You know my squad won't allow that." As he says this, the Yato that were sitting atop the ruins of buildings jump down to stand between him and Housen. Housen laughs. "You should bow before the great "Yato King""

""Yato King" my ass!" Umibouza growls.

The Yato snarl, running forward. Umibouza smirks, gripping his green umbrella. He runs forward, swinging his umbrella, cutting the all the Yato down in a matter of seconds.

Umibouza glares at Housen, raising his red umbrella. They glare at each other for a few seconds, before charging. As their umbrellas connect, the force causes both to create a crater under them. They jump back, grinning.

Housen chuckles. "Well you lasted five seconds against me…"

Umibouza smirks. "A little arrogant, aren't we?"

Housen smiles, launching forward. He jumps in the air, coming down with a drop- kick. Umibouza sidesteps, grabbing Housen's leg and swinging him over his head, making Housen hit the ground hard. He jumps up quickly, wiping a trail of blood from the corner of his mouth.

Umibouza sighs. "Are you going to get serious?"

Housen chuckles. "Depends… Are you?" He grins, sprinting towards him.

* * *

Abuto walks across the walkway, sighing. "Where's Captain Housen…?" He mutters. He stops suddenly at the raised voices below. He looks down raising an eyebrow.

Some of the seventh squad members were gathered around a boy with orange hair, tied in a long braid. The most eccentric thing was that he wore a smile. The fakest smile he had ever seen. Abuto's eyes narrow. He leaps over the railing, landing on the ground below. He walks over to the group. "What's going on?" He asks.

"Vice- captain!" A Yato exclaims. He glares over at Kamui. "This kid is looking for Captain Housen."

Abuto chuckles. "That makes two of us…"

The boy chuckles. "So he's not here…" He opens his bright blue eyes. "To pass the time, how about you guys fight me."

Abuto's mouth twitches in irritation. "You should go home before you get hurt kid."

The boy chuckles. "Really?" He gives a sly smile. "I can bet I'm a thousand times stronger than you."

"Enough of this bullshit kid!" A Yato yells. He lashes out with his fist. His eyes widen in shock as it doesn't connect with the kid's face.

The boy catches the fist in his hand. He grins widely, a blood thirsty look in his eyes. His eyes flash as he lashes out with his foot. It connects with the Yato's chest. Blood erupts out of his mouth as he flies back, hitting the wall with such force it creates a huge crater. As he falls to the ground coughing up blood the other Yato look at the boy in shock. He chuckles, grinning. "I didn't know Housen's squad was so weak."

"Don't get so cocky kid!" Another Yato screams, running forward.

Kamui's grin widens, eyes flashing. He runs forward.

* * *

Umibouza and Housen's umbrellas connect. The force taking down the remains of what used to be a huge building. They hold strong for a couple seconds before jumping back. As quickly as they land they launch forward again. Umibouza brings his leg up, but Housen is faster. He kicks Umibouza so he hits a wall, creating a large crater.

Umibouza jumps off in time, before Housen could descend. Housen's umbrella jams into the wall. He grunts, trying the pull it out. Umibouza uses this time to jump onto Housen's back, trying to get his arms around his neck.

Housen throws his head back, connecting with Umibouza's jaw. Umibouza falls to the ground, groaning.

Housen rips his umbrella free from the wall, jumping down to land on top of Umibouza. Housen grins, raising his umbrella tip above Umibouza's chest.

Umibouza grits his teeth. He quickly tightens his grip on his umbrella, swinging it so it hits Housen on the side of the face.

Housen flies back, quickly catching himself as he skids. He grabs the side of his head, gritting his teeth. He smiles, spitting blood onto the ground. He extends his arm outward, sprinting forward. Their umbrellas connect again, but this time Umibouza brings his knee up, kneeing Housen in the gut. As Housen doubles over, Umibouza finishes it with an uppercut to the jaw.

Housen flies back again, hitting the ground hard. He glares at Umibouza, standing up straighter. He raises an eyebrow as Umibouza quickly puts a hand on his stomach a look of pain flashes across his face.

"Ah, damn…" Umibouza says. He looks up at Housen. "Um, I need to take a dump…"

Housen's eyes widen as Umibouza simply turns around and runs away. He's to shocked to say anything, but stare after Umibouza. He was to shocked to even laugh at the idea. Someone just running away from a fight, it's ridiculous. A Yato never backs down from a fight. Even to satisfy his bowels.

Housen smirks. "Well… that was boring."

* * *

The boy smirks, chuckling. The seventh squad members were scattered around, unconscious.

Abuto smiles uneasily. "You're strong kid… What's your name?"

"Kamui…" He answers. He tilts his head. "Are you strong vice- captain?" Kamui grins. "Or will I just have to see?" With that, he sprints towards Abuto.

Abuto smirks, lashing out with his leg. His smirk quickly vanishes as Kamui spins out of the way, lashing out with his own leg. Abuto barely has time to bring his arms up in defense. It takes all of his strength to not fly back as he holds his ground. His hand closes into a fist as he throws a punch at Kamui's head. Kamui ducks fast. Bringing his head up again, he grins into Abuto's face. He snaps his head forward, head-butting Abuto. This time Abuto can't hold his ground. He flies back, hitting the wall hard, blood erupts from his mouth as he falls to the ground.

Kamui chuckles, he smiles his fake smile, walking slowly towards Abuto. "Well vice- captain… I guess you were as weak as all of them." He comes to a stop in front of Abuto. Abuto struggles to get up, but can't. Kamui grins, raising his foot to smash Abuto's skull. "See you in hell, vice- captain…" Before his foot can descend a voice stops him.

"Kamui. What are you doing to my vice- captain?"

Kamui smiles, stepping back from Abuto. "Well Housen, I didn't know the seventh squad was so weak."

Housen smirks, looking around at the scattered unconscious bodies. "It seems you have grown really strong, Kamui."

"Captain…" Abuto groans, sitting up. "You know this monster?"

Housen smiles. "Abuto, how could you get defeated by one of my students?"

Abuto glares at Kamui, standing up. "Your student? No wonder he's so strong…"

Housen chuckles. "Yes… That's why he is going to be your new captain." Abuto and Kamui look at him in surprise.

"This kid?!" Abuto yells. "You expect me and the rest of the squad to take orders from a kid?!"

Kamui is even more furious. "You want me to look after your lame ass squad?!"

Housen laughs. "Kamui with you they'd become stronger."

"We're strong enough!" Abuto growls.

Kamui's eyes narrow. "If I'm going to take your place, then where the hell are you going?"

Housen chuckles. "Doesn't really matter… Besides, you should be happy Kamui." Kamui raises an eyebrow. He smiles. "You'll get to meet stronger people. Becoming the seventh squad captain is how I met your father."

Kamui smirks. "Saying Umibouza is strong means you are weak Housen." Housen's eyes narrow at him. He smiles. "Are you really going to become weak after all this time?"

Housen glares at him. "I will not become weak… Your father used to be strong, now he's just a pathetic man who thought he could live the rest of his life in peace with a stupid family."

Kamui chuckles. "Harsh, aren't we?" He tilts his head, a bemused look in his eye. "But like I said… Family bonds only weaken you."

Housen smiles. "Good, as long as you understand that, you can lead this squad." He looks at Abuto. "Make sure he doesn't do something stupid."

Abuto shakes his head. "Captain…"

Housen smirks. Turning he walks away, but not before yelling over his shoulder. "Abuto! Maybe you can become friends with him!"

Kamui turns to Abuto, when Housen is out of sight. "So Abuto… Do you have any food?"

Abuto raises an eyebrow. "Huh…?"

Kamui sighs. "I'm always hungry after a fight, even with weak people."

Abuto can't help but chuckle. "You've just been made the captain of an entire sector of the Harusame Space Pirates and you're asking for food?"

Kamui smiles, putting his hands on the back of his head. "I'll get to meet some really strong people, so all of this is alright." He glances at Abuto. "Well I'm going to go find some food." He waves lazily behind him, as he walks away.

Abuto smiles, looking after him. "Well this actually might be kinda interesting…"

* * *

Kagura sniffles, in the light rain. She's sitting, looking down the run- down steps. She can almost see it perfectly. Kamui walking out of her life, his smile and his words. She bites her lip. "What happened to you nii- chan…?"

"Hey, little girl." A voice says behind her. "What are you doing here without an umbrella?"

Kagura gets up in surprise, but surprise quickly turns to happiness. She runs over to the figure. "Papi!" She exclaims happily, latching onto his leg.

Umibouza crouches down, hugging her. "See Kagura? I said I would only be gone a few days."

Kagura grins. "You kept your promise." As Umibouza releases her from his embrace, Kagura's grin falters. "Will nii- chan come back to?"

Umibouza's face darkens. "I don't know…" He gives a fake smile. "I'm sure he will though."

Kagura grins excitedly. "Then we can be a family again!"

Umibouza nods. "Yeah we will…" He shakes his head, trying to smile. He picks up his umbrella, putting it over both their heads. "Well, we better get inside before we both catch colds." Kagura smiles, nodding. Hand in hand, they both walk into the house, shutting the door. Not knowing of the happy and sad times that the future would bring.

* * *

The Past Has Its Good Moments, But Some Moments Can Break Your Heart

*****END*****

* * *

**Authors Note: **Hey! Did I rush the end? *Sighs* I hope you enjoyed this story! Because I enjoyed writing it! :) See you in my other stories, because I have more in mind! Bye! (;


End file.
